


A Guide for the Gone

by generalsheepexpert



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Spoilers, campaign 1 spoilers, i just needed vax to continue to be a hero, the oc isnt even named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsheepexpert/pseuds/generalsheepexpert
Summary: Even after everything, the half-elf refuses to rest.





	A Guide for the Gone

The little girl sits up, disgruntled and more than a little confused at what got her stuck in such a dark room. It’s cold, she realizes distantly, goosebumps covering her arms, but she does not pause long enough to recognize that. There are no clothes covering her fragile frame, but she does not feel uncomfortable; she only briefly questions where her robe went before that thought too flees from her brain.

“Hello?” she calls out, her voice echoing into space she cannot see. 

Suddenly she hears footsteps behind her and turns around. She crosses her arms, suddenly self-conscious, but realizes that the man approaching is holding out a blanket - or is that a cloak? She’s unsure - with one hand and covering his eyes with the other. She darts forward and snatches the dark cloak from his hand and wraps herself up in it.

A little unsure, she quietly says, “You can look now, sir.” 

He peeks out from behind his fingers before carefully kneeling down to look her in the eyes. She can see now, that he is like her: a half-elf, but his hair is very long, and his eyes seem very old. All the same, they crinkle at the edges when he smiles a bit, his lips curling into a sad, small grin. 

“Hey there, kid,” he starts. “You’ve had a bit of an accident, I’m afraid.” 

He trails off for a long moment and, when he looks down, the little girl is sure that the smile dropped from his face. She is sure that his eyes grew pinched. She is sure that he has something awful to tell her.

He looks back up, and none of what she saw is on his face, only the same sad smile. The little girl is suddenly very unsure of anything at all. 

“Do you know what happened?” he asks in a quiet tone as if anything louder will disturb the unnatural feeling that lingers in the air here - wherever they are - and sticks to the skin.

She shakes her head.

He sighs, and she wonders distantly, why this does not seem to surprise him more. This half-elf, in all his current mystery, seems resigned to some cruel fate, and when he continues talking, it is with a sad note coloring his every word, “I’m about to tell you something very shocking, and I am so sorry that this has happened to you. But I promise this will be easier if you just listen to me okay?” 

He looks her in the eyes, and she is frightened of the next words that will come out of his mouth. She panics, and holds out her pinky, “You promise?”

He smiles a bit and hooks his pinky with hers. “I promise.”

She steels herself once more and nods. “Okay. I believe you.” 

His smile seems more sincere after that, and his hand gently cups hers. “I’m afraid you’ve died.” 

“I’ve… what?”

“You’ve died. I know how hard this can be, but there are nicer places here. If you’re willing, I can take you to one of them.” He slowly begins to stand, but the little girl tugs him down once more. 

“Wait, but, if I’m dead… how are you here?” 

He smiles a little crookedly and squeezes her hand. “Well, uh,” he pauses here and looks down again. “I’m dead too. I just. I work for this goddess, and she has me greet people when they die. Says I’m more sensitive with this kind of stuff.” He cocks his head to the side and then leans down further. He continues in a stage whisper, “If you ask me, I think the boss is just getting a bit lazy, but.” He shrugs his shoulders as the little girl giggles.

“Oh. Okay. What’s the place you were talking about earlier?” 

“Well, have you got any grandparents or anybody you might like to stay with?” He stands up but does not start to move yet.

“My grandparents?” She wrinkles her nose. “I mean, I guess. For how long?” 

“Well, for the rest of time, I’d say. Unless you somehow get reincarnated or something. Depends what you believe in, really.” He comments, glancing down at her face. 

“Oh.” There’s a long moment of silence between the two, as she thinks hard. Finally, she looks him square in the eyes, “What’s reincarnation?”

The older elf huffs a laugh before slowly exhaling, “That’s a no then. Shall we head towards your grandparents? I can explain on the way if you’d like. It’s kinda cool.” 

The little girl stands, but stayed rooted to the spot. “I’d… well, I’d rather not stay with my grandparents if that’s alright. They’re always cranky and,” she looks around as if someone could possibly be listening in, “can I tell you a secret?”

He nods once, amused but confused. 

“I don’t like them very much at all. My mom always said they were bad people. I never knew what she meant but, I trust her, y’know?” 

His head bobs up and down understandingly, “D’you have anyone you’d like to stay with then?” 

Her eyes dart down, uncertain and shy, “No, I. No. Not that I can think of.”

His mouth twists and he pats her on the head once, “Alright then, how about you just stay with me for a little bit? Until your parents get here or something, yeah?” 

The little girl glances up at him, eyes full of a new hope. “Are you sure?”

“Well only if you want to, but I’ve a room open if you’d like. It’s just me and my mom at the moment.” He ruffles her hair.

She smiles a big, toothy grin. “I’d very much like that,” She pauses for a second, “sir.”

He grabs her hand and chooses a direction out of the darkness. They begin to walk, and slowly the darkness fades to a small town, bustling with people.

“Please, call me Vax.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble i wrote on tumblr after /that/ scene as a way to cope. i decided to post it because i still like it so *shrug*
> 
> i might continue with this at some point idk we'll see
> 
> thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day


End file.
